A Herdeira
by CharlieFabray
Summary: Quinn Fabray estava em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts até que vê toda a paz se transformar em caos quando Comensais da Morte se unem novamente para acharem a suposta Herdeira de Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray estava na torre do relógio enquanto avistava do alto os diversos alunos conversando animadamente, estava nevando e todos estavam animados para a excursão para Hogsmeade, menos a garota loira, como bruxa menor de idade ela precisaria de uma permissão de seus pais ou bruxo guardião, o que ela não tinha, Quinn Fabray era só mais uma das crianças que perdeu seus pais devido a guerra contra Voldemort, Seus pais eram fieis seguidores do Lord das Trevas que morreram, ou melhor, foram assassinados alguns anos depois da guerra e aquilo dera certa fama para Fabray, principalmente ao entrar em Hogwarts, quem imaginaria que a garota órfã, filha de seguidores de você-sabe-quem, seria selecionada justamente para a Grifinoria? Era algo que a nem a mesma poderia prever, pois até onde ela sabia seus pais eram da Sonserina.

\- Quinn! – A Garota loira sobressaltou e olhou para trás, vendo um desengonçado Finn Hudson correndo em sua direção, a testa levemente suada. – Você tem que ver isso – Disse enquanto parava na frente da loira. – Vem comigo! – Não esperou qualquer protesto e seguiu puxando a garota até o andar de baixo da torre, parando perto de um armário.

-Pra onde estamos indo? – Quinn perguntou, curiosamente enquanto entrava no armário junto do garoto e o via abrir um alçapão.

-Hogsmeade. – Fora tudo o que Hudson disse antes de sorrir para Quinn e pular pela passagem do alçapão, a loira sorriu abertamente e fez o mesmo, fechando a porta em seguida, eles estavam agora em uma espécie de túnel, estava escuro e Finn já estava bem na frente, fazendo Quinn bufar com a pressa do garoto.

Finn Hudson estava no quinto ano, assim como Quinn, ambos da mesma casa, Grifinoria, ao contrário da crença popular, ambos se davam incrivelmente bem, mesmo com os altos sarcasmos da loira e lentidão do rapaz. Ele não era exatamente um exemplo em diversas matérias, mas se tinha algo em que Hudson era bom, era em achar passagens secretas que lhe fossem convenientes, Hudson era só mais um nascido trouxa que tinha que aturar piadinhas dos alunos da Sonserina, Ele e Quinn ao menos se entendiam nesse departamento, Ambos se sentiam deslocados.

\- Hudson, espera! – Quinn disse enquanto o seguia, a cada passo o túnel se tornava mais escuro.

-Oh! – Finn disse parecendo acuado, aquilo chamou a atenção da loira que arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O Que você quer dizer com "Oh!"? – Ela andou rapidamente até Finn e vira logo frente os diversos tentáculos verdes – Isso é...

-Visgo do diabo – Finn completou enquanto suspirava – Droga, eu não contava com isso – Respondeu, parecendo decepcionado. Quinn revirou os olhos e andou até aquela planta, fazendo careta, sacou sua varinha e apontou em direção ao visgo.

-_Lumos Solem!_

Da ponta da varinha acendeu um forte feixe de luz que rapidamente fez com que os tentáculos do visgo começassem a se contorcer até que lentamente fosse saindo do caminho, onde os dois adolescentes passaram rapidamente suspirando aliviados em seguida.

-Você tem que começar a prestar mais atenção nas aulas – Quinn reclamou enquanto eles caminhavam pelo túnel, ainda com as varinhas em mãos. Finn corou com o comentário da loira.

-Você sabe que mesmo prestando atenção, meus feitiços sempre saem errado, lembra quando duelamos no segundo ano e eu pronunciei errado um feitiço de ataque? – O Garoto perguntou e Quinn somente assentiu, claro que ela lembrava, ficou praticamente em coma na enfermaria por uma semana e Finn prometeu nunca mais sacar uma varinha perto dela depois daquilo. – Chegamos! – Finn exclamou animadamente enquanto avistava uma escada que tava para mais uma porta, eles subiram rapidamente e abriram a porta lentamente, tentando não chamar atenção.

Eles estavam na _Dedos de Mel _e havia diversos alunos de Hogwarts ali, o que fez ambos suspirarem aliviados enquanto tiravam seus galeões dos bolsos e saíram pela loja, comprando todos os doces que podiam, Finn, naquele ano, havia esquecido de mandar uma coruja para seus pais, pedindo uma autorização para a excursão e por isso optou por simplesmente vir escondido com a melhor amiga, depois de comprarem seus doces e saírem da loja, sorriram levemente para alguns alunos que estavam numa guerra de bolas de neve, Quinn sorriu levemente enquanto via alguns alunos de sua casa como Noah Puckerman trapacear usando alguns feitiços para que pudesse ter mais vantagem, já Finn suspirava internamente enquanto olhava Santana Lopez que conversava com Brittany S. Pierce, Hudson nutria um amor platônico pela garota latina desde o seu primeiro ano, Santana era da Sonserina e estava quase sempre fazendo pegadinha nos nascidos trouxas ou mestiços. Finn era um dos atormentados, Quinn o chamava de masoquista por ainda se interessar pela garota que obviamente nem sabia que ele existia e quando notava sua presença, apenas lhe dava apelidos maldosos.

Fabray reparou ao longe a garota morena e pequena, o uniforme da Grifinoria que a fez franzir o cenho ao ver que nenhum dos outros alunos estava com seu uniforme, exceto a garota que ela lembrou se tratar de Rachel Berry.

Pouco se sabia sobre os Berry, apenas que era uma família de puros-sangues que lutaram contra Voldemort logo no começo, junto com a ordem da fênix original, morreram três anos depois do nascimento da garota, durante um incêndio misterioso, Rachel Berry era uma garota calada que pouco participava das aulas, mas suas notas em N.O.M.s estavam sempre com as notas "Ótimo" o que causava certa inveja na loira cuja as notas variavam de "Excede as expectativas" e "Aceitável", Bom, pelo menos ela não era como um Finn que ainda não havia saído de "Deplorável". Mas se havia algo de diferente em Berry era o fato da mesma não falar com ninguém de sua casa ou qualquer outra, aquilo deixava Quinn levemente intrigada.

-Ela me da arrepios – Finn disse de repente, olhando para Rachel assim como Quinn – Ela tem esse olhar estranho que só... Me assusta pra caramba – Completou enquanto comia um feijãozinho de todos os sabores e fazia uma careta – Droga! Fígado – Resmungou, Quinn apenas o ignorou, ainda olhando para Rachel que apenas observava alguns alunos da Sonserina azararem um garoto da Lufa-Lufa, Quinn podia dizer que a morena parecia levemente satisfeita com aquilo.

Finn se afastou para comprar mais algum doce que tirasse o gosto de fígado da boca, Quinn continuou lá, no meio da neve, olhando Rachel Berry apenas seguir o resto dos alunos que a essa hora já deveriam estar voltando para o castelo.

\- Quinn? – A Garota sobressaltou levemente e olhou para trás ao ver o homem de barba por fazer a olhar de forma séria. – O Que faz aqui? – Perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços.

-Professor Longbottom... – Quinn começou a falar, mas suspirou em seguida e aquilo fez com que o coração de Neville apertasse com a visão. – Desculpe – Pediu.

-Tudo Bem, Fabray, Entendo que seja difícil – Ele respondeu, parecendo levemente amargurado com algo que a loira não soube dizer ao certo o que era – Mas agora você vai voltar para o castelo junto com os outros – Disse em seguida, voltando a sorrir, ambos caminharam em direção aos outros alunos, novamente Quinn observou Rachel Berry e aquilo chamou a atenção de Neville.

\- Muitas pessoas morreram na guerra, certo? – A Adolescente perguntou calmamente, Neville apenas assentiu levemente, fazendo Quinn suspirar – Os pais de muitos morreram como heróis – Continuou enquanto passava seus olhos por alguns alunos dali – Rachel Berry também perdeu os pais em um incêndio, eu não duvido que tenha sido por conta de qualquer comensal querendo tirar satisfações – Completou.

-Rachel Berry é um caso _especial _– O Homem respondeu, fazendo Quinn o olhar curiosamente.

– O Que quer dizer? – Ela perguntou.

\- Rachel Berry está num nível diferente do seu, é tudo o que posso afirmar. – Respondeu calmamente e Quinn apenas franziu o cenho enquanto continuava a caminhar ao lado do professor em silêncio, vez ou outra se perguntando o que havia de diferente em Berry.

.

.

Se havia algum que agradava Quinn era saber que era uma das melhores da turma em duelos, com o clube de duelos ali, Quinn realmente se divertia enquanto Finn apenas sentava em um dos bancos e a observava, suspirando de vez em quando ao ver todos se saindo tão bem nos duelos.

Blaise Zabini era o diretor da Sonserina assim como Neville Longbottom era o da Grifinoria, ambos haviam reunido seus alunos do quarto ano para um duelo "amistoso" entre as casas, o que fez com que os alunos zombassem, pois a única coisa que nunca se encaixaria entre as duas casas era amistosidade, principalmente desde a guerra que só fez com que a imagem da Sonserina fosse caindo cada vez mais.

Quinn brincava com a varinha em mãos enquanto esperava ser escolhida para o duelo contra algum aluno da Sonserina, ela havia aprendido alguns feitiços novos naquele ano e estava ansiosa para usá-los em um suposto combate, tinha conhecimento que os Sonserinos não eram um exemplo de honestidade em um duelo e isso só a fez se sentir incrivelmente com mais vontade de duelar.

\- Okay, todos vocês se preparem – O Professor Longbottom chamou a atenção enquanto todos pareciam incrivelmente ansiosos, Quinn olhou para os alunos da Sonserina, Santana Lopez já tinha sua varinha em mão e apenas esperava seu nome ser chamado, a loira não queria duelar com ela, não por temer Santana, mas por saber que ela era trapaceira e daria um jeito de ganhar, mesmo que de uma forma suja. Santana, como a grande maioria dos alunos daquela casa, era Sangue-Puro e quase sempre era vista com Sebastian Smythe e Brittany S. Pierce, da Lufa-Lufa, a amizade mais bizarra que Quinn havia visto, levando em conta que ela era amiga de Finn Hudson.

-Sebastian! – O Professor Zabini praticamente convocou o garoto que deu um sorriso arrogante enquanto ia até o local enquanto alguns alunos da Sonserina esboçavam sorrisos maldosos. Longbottom olhou para seus alunos e apontou para Finn que estava sentado ao longe. O Sorriso de Sebastian vacilou, pois todos ali ainda lembraram o que aconteceu da última vez que Finn havia duelado. Quinn ainda tinha uma cicatriz com aquele feitiço mal pronunciado.

-Você quer mais um aluno em coma na enfermaria? – Blaise zombou enquanto Neville franzia o cenho levemente e olhou novamente para Finn que se encolheu levemente, as bochechas ganhando um tom avermelhado – Finn Hudson poderia matar alguém mesmo sem querer – Continuou.

\- Isso foi no segundo ano, tenho certeza que ele melhorou, Zabini – Neville retrucou enquanto fazia um gesto para que Hudson fosse para perto, o garoto suspirou enquanto andava hesitante até o professor, ficando na frente de Sebastian, a alguns metros de distância. – Bom, O Objetivo de vocês é desarmar o oponente, nada mais! Sem feitiços que possam machucar – Enviou um olhar aguçado para Sebastian que revirou os olhos tediosamente. Ambos Blaise e Neville se afastaram, dando um enorme espaço para Sebastian e Finn.

-Saquem as varinhas! – Zabini mandou e ambos sacaram suas varinhas, Quinn mordeu o lábio enquanto torcia para que Finn conseguisse pelo menos desarmar Sebastian, que conseguia ser tão cruel quanto Santana. – Comecem! - Finn engoliu em seco e antes que conseguissem falar algo, Sebastian tomou sua frente.

-_Expelliarmus! _– Os alunos da Sonserina, assim como Zabini, riram da cara abobalhada de Finn ao ver que já havia sido desarmado, Quinn fez uma careta, nem ela estava esperando por um 'combate' tão rápido. Ao longe, Rachel Berry apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Humpf! Ninguém parece realmente surpreso – Sebastian zombou enquanto Finn deixava os ombros caírem e virava para pegar sua varinha caída no chão.

\- Você só precisa de mais prática – Neville sussurrou para Finn que apenas assentiu, não deixando de estar chateado. – Hm... Mais alguém gostaria de tentar? – Perguntou e Quinn levantou a mão prontamente, querendo pelo menos, tirar satisfações pelo melhor amigo. O Homem apenas sorriu e fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse e ela o fez, sendo seguida pelos olhos curiosos de Rachel que estava afastada do resto do grupo, as costas contra a parede e os braços cruzados, ela com certeza iria duelar, mas apenas esperava a pessoa certa. – Lembre-se que se trata apenas de desarmar o oponente! – Quinn apenas assentiu, os olhos fixos em Sebastian que tinha um sorriso arrogante no rosto. – Preparem as varinhas! – Ambos o fizeram. – Comecem!

-_Expelliarmus!_ – Sebastian fora rápido, mas ele não estava lidando com um Finn Hudson, ele estava lidando com outro nível de bruxo.

\- _Protego!_ – Quinn rapidamente sorriu quando o sorriso metido do garoto sumiu – _Expelliarmus!_ – Rapidamente ele fora desarmado. Finn Hudson agora sorria orgulhosamente para a loira que olhou para ele e levantou o polegar.

-Muito bom! – Neville disse, sorrindo abertamente enquanto Blaise empurrava Sebastian pelo ombro enquanto este resmungava sobre ter deixado a garota ganhar por ser um cavalheiro. Quinn voltou para seu lugar com um enorme sorriso no rosto, sentindo-se satisfeita consigo mesma. – Vamos lá, pessoal! Quem quer vir? Não me faça obrigá-los – Uma mão levantada chamou a atenção de Neville, pela primeira vez em quatro anos, Rachel Berry havia se voluntariado durante um duelo, ele estava extremamente surpreso.

A Garota apenas andou até o professor, passando pela multidão de alunos, de repente seus olhos se encontraram com os de Quinn que franziu o cenho para o olhar vazio da garota que apenas parou na frente do professor, daquela vez, Blaise não fez piada, apenas olhou para seus alunos, como se estivesse escolhendo algum, Quinn tinha a impressão de que apenas os adultos sabiam sobre o que havia de errado com os Berry, mais precisamente, com Rachel Berry.

Antes que Zabini pudesse escolher alguém, Santana tomou sua frente, olhando fixamente para a outra garota, aquilo fez com que todos que estavam cochichando, se calassem enquanto olhavam fixamente para as duas garotas. -Comecem! – Fora tudo o que Zabini disse.

-_Expel... _– Santana não teve tempo de dizer seu feitiço, Rachel apenas sorriu levemente e de um modo levemente assustador.

-_Estupefaça_! – A Latina fora jogada para longe e todos pareciam extremamente surpresos, Rachel tinha um leve sorriso no rosto enquanto a latina levantava com certa dificuldade, parecendo extremamente furiosa, segurou a varinha e apontou para a morena mais uma vez.

-Eu não disse um duelo, eu disse desarmar! – Neville esbravejou, sendo ignorado por ambas as garotas. Santana estava furiosa e não parecia focar em qualquer local para atingir Rachel, só queria machucá-la e tentou lançar o primeiro feitiço que pensou.

-_Estupo..._

-_Expelliarmus_! – Neville desarmou a garota antes que ela pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa. Santana parecia atordoada, seu olhar voltou para Rachel que tinha uma expressão incrivelmente calma, tranqüila até, como se a latina a sua frente não estivesse pronta para lhe estuporar, o que fez Santana pensar que, para que Rachel não ficasse preocupada com seu ataque, ela deveria já ter uma ótima defesa preparada.

.

.

O Resto do Dia fora calmo, mas Quinn Fabray não conseguia parar de pensar naquele duelo entre Rachel e Santana, Ela sabia que se o professor Longbottom não tivesse desarmado a latina, um duelo de verdade iria acontecer ali, Quinn tinha um nível básico em feitiços, mas algo a dizia que as duas ali, em comparação aos outros alunos, estavam num patamar muito avançado, o que explicaria a enorme confiança de ambas ali e o fato de Rachel não ter se abalado com o fato de Santana quase tê-la a estuporado.

O Café da manhã fora calmo, Tirando por um grupo de Sonserinos que passaram pela mesa dos alunos da Grifinoria enquanto jogavam piadas pelo ótimo desempenho de Hudson nos duelos, o que fez com que o garoto corasse mais uma vez e Quinn lançasse um olhar furioso para o grupinho que apenas riu levemente. Naquela tarde eles teriam Defesa Contra s Artes das Trevas, ensinada por Blaise, Quinn por algum motivo sentiu que de alguma forma, os alunos da Grifinoria iriam acabar sendo zombados mais uma vez.

-Todos aqui devem saber o que é um bicho-papão, Certo? – Ele perguntou enquanto empurrava com um pouco de dificuldade para o centro na sala, suspirando em seguida, olhando para os alunos ali. Todos rapidamente assentiram, fazendo o homem balançar a cabeça, satisfeito. – Usamos o feitiço _Riddikulus, _Que irá transformar o bicho-papão de algo assustador para algo pateticamente ridícula ao ponto de ser engraçada – Completou enquanto andava pela a sala. – Formem filas! – Disse e rapidamente todos começaram a formar as filas rapidamente.

Finn era o primeiro da fila e logo estava na frente do armário, engoliu em seco enquanto pensava no que apareceria ali, rapidamente a porta do armário abriu e todos ficaram em silêncio, uma fumaça branca saiu rapidamente, correndo em círculos ao redor de Finn que parecia apavorado quando a fumaça ficou a sua frente e tomou a forma do Barão Sangrento, o que fez alguns Sonserinos começarem a criar descontroladamente do medo do garoto que estava incrivelmente assustado.

-Vamos lá, Hudson, É só conjurar o feitiço – Zabini disse, depois de rir do garoto, olhando fixamente e vendo-o sacar a varinha e apontar para o bicho papão.

-_Riddikulus_! - O Fantasma do barão sangrento de repente começou a se deformar rapidamente fazendo com que o garoto risse levemente ao ver que tinha conjurado um feitiço certo. Quinn sorriu para o amigo que ficou logo ao lado, vendo os outros irem até lá e enfrentarem seus bichos-papões. Quinn ria a cada grito afeminado que os garotos davam quando aparecia seu bicho-papão. Quando chegou a vez de Santana, os seus colegas da Sonserina deram algumas risadinhas enquanto a viam caminhar confiante até o armário.

\- Como se eu tivesse medo de algo – Zombou divertidamente enquanto olhava para os amigos que também riram. O Armário começou a balançar de um lado para o outro e aquilo deixou a latina um pouco acuada com o que poderia aparecer, o bicho papão saiu e logo se transformou em uma lua cheia. Quinn percebeu Santana ficar paralisada de medo, o que deixou ela, assim como os outros alunos, perdidos sem entender o que estava acontecendo, até que Zabini apontou a varinha para o bicho papão da garota rapidamente e conjurou o feitiço.

-Okay, vou liberá-los mais cedo hoje! Aproveitem! – Disse rapidamente e todos rapidamente foram saindo da sala, Quinn olhou para trás a tempo de ver o professor segurar no ombro de Santana, sacudindo-a levemente, ele parecia estar lhe falando algo que só fez com que Santana assentisse.

.

.

Naquele final de tarde acontecia o jogo da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa, Finn Hudson era o goleiro, Quinn Fabray a apanhadora, o que era uma pena, pois a loira teria que competir pelo pomo contra Brittany, a menina que parecia tão delicada quanto um recém-nascido, o que fazia com que Quinn trombasse muito fortemente com ela durante o voou, mas Quando Brittany trombou contra Quinn a fazendo quase cair da vassoura, Quinn percebeu que a outra loira era tão delicada quanto um trasgo.

A Loira a marcava de perto, a empurrando uma vez ou outra, os olhos fixos no pomo que de repente começou a subir, Quinn o seguiu, apertando os olhos quando o vento forte começou a bater contra o seu rosto, Brittany estava logo ao seu lado, os olhos fixos no pomo assim como ela, Ela podia ouvir Albus Potter, que havia quebrado a perna há algumas semanas e não pode jogar, narrando o jogo, ele era um garoto da Corvinal, o que deixou todos meio perplexos pelo filho do grande Harry Potter não ser um aluno da Grifinoria. Elas estavam muito afastadas do campo de quadribol até que acabou por perder o controle da vassoura que começou a cair rapidamente, a fazendo procurar pela varinha na cintura, tentando lembrar de algum feitiço que a salvasse da futura queda, sua vassoura balançava descontroladamente e no meio da neblina densa que se formava logo abaixo, Quinn apenas esperou estar perto do chão o suficiente para se arriscar pulando da vassoura, seria muito melhor do que se deixar trombar em alguma arvore, nunca se saber quando se pode acabar batendo em arvores tipo o Salgueiro Lutador.

Ela conseguiu avistar o chão e não hesitou em pular, resmungando de dor com a batida, ela respirou fundo, ainda lidando com a batida e levantou, limpando suas roupas e olhando em volta, tentando achar sua vassoura no meio daquela neblina, ela estava bastante longe do campo de quadribol, mas algo lhe dizia que ainda estava pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, o que a tranquilizou um pouco. Ela escutou passos apressados e vozes distantes, o que a fez franzir o cenho e andar calmamente em direção as vozes, sua varinha ainda estava em mão, suas pernas tremiam levemente por algum motivo.

\- Seus serviços já não me são mais úteis! – Quinn escutou uma voz feminina e logo se escondeu atrás de uma arvore, tentando respirar o mais baixo possível para não chamar atenção – Nem a mim ou qualquer outro comensal da morte – continuou e Quinn sentiu seu coração acelerar com o termo _Comensal da morte_, Ela pode ver somente uma mulher loira junto de um homem, ela estava de costas pra ele.

-Isso não é justo! Eu não tive um momento para acabar com ela! – Ele respondeu, parecendo levemente desesperado. – Eu só preciso de mais uma chance e poderei acabar com Rachel Berry! – Disse e Quinn arregalou os olhos, sabendo que estava escutando demais, tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Você não conseguiu eliminá-la quando criança, por que deveria lhe dar uma chance agora? – Perguntou e o homem ficou em silêncio, a loira virou-se para encará-lo – Eu não me arrependo disso – ela disse rapidamente e ele arregalou os olhos, antes que pudesse puxar a varinha para se defender, a loira fora mais rápida – _Avada Kedavra!_

O Corpo sem vida do homem fora jogado para longe e Quinn se afastou dali rapidamente, pode escutar a estranha sem rosto conjurar algo como "_Morsmordre_" o que a fez a olhar para trás rapidamente, vendo a marca negra se formar no céu, seu peito inflou de medo. Os seguidores de Voldemort haviam se reunido e por algum motivo, eles queriam Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

Havia passado uma semana desde a marca negra durante o jogo de quadribol, Hogwarts havia sido praticamente invadida por diversos aurores enviados pelo ministério, para fazer uma varredura total pelos terrenos do castelo, eram comandados por Ronald Weasley, Quinn estava apavorada com o que havia visto no meio da neblina, não havia contado a ninguém o que tinha visto, seu medo era maior do que a vontade de fazer a coisa certa, havia sido a primeira vez que tinha visto alguém ser assassinado e a primeira vez que vira alguém conjurar uma maldição imperdoável. Mas o que mais rondava sua mente era o por que deles quererem Rachel Berry, olhou para a garota que estava do outro lado da mesa no grande salão, comendo seu café na manhã normalmente, Ok, a garota era esquisita e não falava com ninguém além dos professores, mas Quinn não via nada de anormal a ponto dela estar sendo perseguida por comensais.

\- Ela pode ser bonitinha, mas não precisa ficar encarando – Quinn sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Finn no seu ouvido, o garoto tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto e Quinn franziu o cenho, mostrando que não havia entendido o que ele queria dizer - Qual é, Você esteve encarando ela durante todo o café da manhã – sussurrou enquanto olhava a garota levantar em silêncio e indo em direção a saída do grande salão. Quinn tomou um gole do seu suco e suspirou, aquilo chamou a atenção do garoto. – Você tem estado estranha desde o jogo – Finn disse, parecendo preocupado – Não se preocupe, mesmo Brittany tendo pego o pomo, a marca negra só fez com que McGonagall cancela-se o jogo – Disse com um leve sorriso. Quinn apenas assentiu, tentando parecer menos tensa com a menção da marca negra.

Quinn arregalou os olhos quando Puckerman entrou no grande salão e aparentemente vinha na sua direção, desde o segundo ano, quando a loira havia entrado no time como apanhadora, o garoto de moicano havia tentado de todas as formas conquistá-la, Fabray só fugia dele o máximo que podia, Não foi diferente daquela vez, assim que o garoto sentou á mesa com um sorriso arrogante no rosto, Quinn não hesitou em sair rapidamente, o deixando confuso.

-Ei, Hudson – Puck olhou para Finn que o olhou curiosamente – Sabe, você deveria falar mais de mim pra Quinn, sabe, eu e ela seriamos um ótimo casal – ele comentou, sorrindo convencidamente, Finn apenas fez careta para Puck que não esperou uma resposta, somente levantou, dizendo algo sobre tentar achar a garota novamente.

.

.

Quinn andava lentamente até a sala da diretora McGonagall, alguns aurores estavam lá e ela estava criando coragem para dizer o que havia visto, suas pernas tremiam levemente enquanto caminhava até a sala, parou em frente a porta e escutou algumas vozes, parecendo exaltadas.

-São comensais da morte! É Claro que querem matar alguém em nome de Voldemort, ou você achou mesmo que com a morte do Lord das trevas, eles iriam começar a obedecer o ministério? – Uma voz disse, extremamente irritada. – Há algo nessa escola que eles querem, pode ser qualquer coisa, de um simples livro a uma _pessoa _– "_Rachel Berry"_ Quinn pensou enquanto engolia em seco.

\- E O Que você quer que a gente faça? Saia por ai destruindo arvore por arvore até encontrar algo? Está escola está repleta de crianças, não podemos assustá-las mais do que já estão com o aparecimento da marca negra! – Outra voz se fez presente, Quinn distinguiu como a de Ronald Weasley.

\- É Melhor do que a deixarmos aqui às cegas, sem saber o mal que as estão cercando, foram mais de 19 anos, Weasley, os comensais estão se reunindo novamente, para o que eu não sei, mas eles estão mais fortes, não quero uma repetição do que aconteceu com os Berry e com Maribel Lopez – A Garota mordeu o lábio para a nova informação, Maribel Lopez? Ela tinha quase certeza de que havia visto esse nome em um dos prêmios da sala de troféus, era a mãe de Santana se ela não estivesse enganada.

Ignorando seu medo ela bateu na porta e as vozes rapidamente cessaram. A Porta abriu rapidamente e Quinn logo engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar serio de Ron, ele olhou a garota de cima a baixo e franziu o cenho, parecendo pensar o que a garota fazia ali.

\- Hm... Sr. Weasley... Eu... Bem – A Garota começou a gaguejar e Ron apenas a olhava atentamente esperando que ela falasse logo o que tinha a dizer – Eu vi algo na floresta perto do campo de quadribol no dia do aparecimento da marca negra! – Disse rapidamente e os Aurores rapidamente estavam a olhando, parecendo extremamente interessados.

-Entre. – Fora tudo o que o ruivo disse.

.

.

Hagrid havia se tornando o professor de tratos de criaturas mágicas e estava "apresentando" a floresta para os alunos, poucos pareciam realmente interessados, alguns apenas vagavam pelo terreno, Rachel Berry estava rabiscando no seu caderno enquanto estava sentada nos resto do que parecia ser um muro, ela bufou ao escutar as risadas de Sebastian Smythe se aproximando.

-Ora, ora, Se não estamos vendo a esquisitona da escola – Sebastian disse, fazendo os amigos rirem, Santana estava logo atrás junto de Brittany e apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas ainda sorria levemente. Brittany apenas olhava para a situação, não concordando com as perseguições que os amigos de Santana faziam com os outros alunos.

\- Olha só, para um bebezinho da mamãe você é bem metido – Rachel respondeu, sem sair do lugar, as orelhas se Sebastian ficaram vermelhas e ele fechou as mãos em punhos – Ficou com raivinha, Sebastian? Por que não vai se consolar no colinho da mamãe?– Zombou, sem demonstrar alguma expressão. Santana abafou a risada e fez um gesto para que Brittany viesse com ela.

\- Bem, Pelo menos eu tenho uma mãe! – Ele respondeu e os amigos pararam de rir, eles realmente não esperavam uma resposta tão baixa, mesmo para Sebastian, Santana parou de andar ao escutar o que ele havia dito – Meus pais estão vivos, eles não viraram lenha! – Zombou, O Peito de Rachel subia e descia rapidamente e era o único indicio de o quão irritada ela estava ficando – O Que foi Berry, ficou bravinha, vá chorar com a mamãe! Oh, espera, Ela morreu – zombou.

-Já chega Sebastian – Santana disse, mas o garoto a ignorou.

-Seus pais morreram por serem estúpidos a ponto de defenderem sangues-ruins – completou.

-Cala a boca! – Rachel gritou, fazendo alguns alunos olharem, curiosos – Você não sabe nada sobre os meus pais – continuou, extremamente irritada, levantando do muro, Sebastian perdeu o sorriso um pouco, mas logo o sorriso metido voltou, não queria perder a pose na frente da garota.

-Seus pais foram uns traidores de sangue. – Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, aquilo foi a gota d'água para Santana que logo sacou sua varinha, mas ao virar para Sebastian o vira de cabeça para baixo no ar, enquanto Quinn Fabray apontava para ele com sua varinha. Rachel estava atrás dela, parecendo surpresa, não demorou muito para que Santana percebesse que Quinn havia usado um _Levicorpus _no garoto que agora estava flutuando no ar.

\- Me coloque no chão, Fabray – Sebastian exclamou, irritado enquanto a loira sorria divertidamente para ele – Eu vou acabar com você!

-Acabar comigo como fez no duelo de algumas semanas? – Zombou, e antes que ele pudesse retrucou, seu corpo caiu direto no chão. Quinn guardou a varinha enquanto via o garoto levantar e limpar suas roupas – Você é bem corajoso junto dos seus amiguinhos, quero ver toda essa marra quando está sozinho – Continuou.

\- Eu não vou perder meu tempo com uma traidora de sangue – Fora tudo o que ele disse antes de sair dali junto com os outros, Santana olhou para Quinn que retribuiu o olhar, a latina apenas desviou seu olhar e se afastou junto de Brittany.

\- Não precisava ter feito isso – Quinn olhou para Rachel que ainda tinha a varinha em mãos, o olhar fixo na loira que suspirou.

-Sei que não, apenas fiz o que me pareceu certo – Respondeu a morena apenas assentiu levemente e lhe deu as costas para pegar suas coisas.

-De qualquer jeito, obrigada, Fabray – Respondeu, colocando a mochila no ombro e se afastando, Quinn continuou lá enquanto via a garota se afastar, as palavras de Ronald Weasley ecoaram na sua mente na conversa do dia anterior, de como a garota não era como os outros.

"_Rachel Berry consegue fazer feitiços que você não pensaria que exista nem nos seus pesadelos"_ Foi o que ele disse e a garota se perguntou o que era a história da garota, a verdadeira história.

.

.

Finn desceu as escadas para a sala de troféus enquanto resmungava audivelmente, Professor Zabini tinha lhe mandado para a detenção naquele dia, ele teria que limpar os troféus o que fez suspirar irritado enquanto pegava o espanador resmungando mais uma vez por não saber qualquer feitiço que o ajudasse a limpar tudo mais rápido. Ele passou o espanador por um quadro e franziu o cenho ao ver rostos levemente conhecidos, passou mais uma vez até que pudesse ver claramente as imagens se mexendo, era um garoto loiro da Sonserina em seu uniforme de quadribol, o cabelo desarrumado e um sorriso arrogante no rosto, Ele parecia ser bem alto, não alto como Finn, mas bem alto, logo abaixo ele pode ver o nome do jogador. _Russel Fabray_.

"_O Pai da Quinn" _Finn pensou enquanto olhava mais uma vez para ele os olhos avelã e o sorriso torto definitivamente era uma grande dica do parentesco entre ele e Quinn, ele se lembrou da garota dizendo que não tinha muitas lembranças do pai e Finn fez uma nota mental para arrastar até a sala de troféus só para fazer com que ela pudesse conhecer um pouco sobre o pai, de acordo com o que estava escrito eles tinham a mesma posição no time de quadribol, apenas as casas em que foram selecionados que eram drasticamente diferentes.

Ele olhou para as outras fotos e uma lhe chamou a atenção, era uma garota morena de pele bronzeada e Finn não pensou duas vezes ao constatar que se tratava da mãe de Santana, apenas confirmou ao ver o nome dela logo abaixo, o que o fez ficar boquiaberto com a enorme semelhança, ela era Head Girl da Sonserina e aquilo fez com que Finn pensasse que era um cargo que com certeza Santana nunca teria.

\- O Que você esta fazendo? – Finn sobressaltou ao escutar a voz de Santana e deixou cair o espanador, Ele virou-se rapidamente para encontrar a garota perto da entrada o encarando com a sobrancelha arqueada – Tire suas patas do quadro da minha mãe, Finnocente – Disse enquanto andava na sua direção.

-Eu não estava fazendo nada! – Ele respondeu rapidamente, se escondendo atrás de um dos troféus – Professor Zabini me mandou limpar os troféus como detenção! – Adicionou enquanto via Santana pegar o espanador do chão e lançar em sua direção para que ele pegasse. Ela apenas lhe deu um olhar ameaçador e ele estremeceu, ele podia até ter uma queda por Santana, mas isso não impedia que ele tivesse medo dela as vezes. Ele observou com atenção Santana parar em frente à imagem da mãe, o olhar dela mudou, parecia nostálgico e Finn não pode deixar de sentir seu coração apertar com a imagem.

\- Acha que também vai ser Head Girl? – Perguntou, se aproximando da latina, que demorou um tempo para responder.

-Não, eu causo muitos problemas – Respondeu e Finn mordeu o lábio, ele estava realmente ansioso afinal aquela era sua primeira conversa civilizada com Santana, talvez o motivo era ela não estar junto com os seus colegas de classe. Ela até que estava sendo bem gentil.

-Você se parece muito com a sua mãe – Finn disse depois de ficarem em silêncio, Santana apenas assentiu e Finn começou a limpar outros troféus – Seu pai também veio para Hogwarts? – Perguntou, enquanto limpava os troféus.

\- Não – Santana respondeu calmamente – Meu pai não é daqui – Comentou brevemente, seus olhos ainda fixos no quadro da mãe que sorria levemente na imagem.

Ele voltou sua atenção aos troféus, tinham vários ali, uns maiores do que outros, o que só o fez suspirar até chegar em um que parecia com uma taça, ou algo que parecia com uma taça, ele franziu o cenho a limpou, podendo assim ler o que estava escrito. _Taça tribruxo._

Se ele não estivesse enganado, era uma taça de três anos atrás, ele lembrava vagamente do último tornei que teve, a representante de Hogwarts havia ganhado, Finn passou seus dedos por onde deveria estar o nome da garota, ele lembrava vagamente dela.

-Charlotte Campbell – Murmurou ao ver o nome escrito, ele olhou para cima e vira que até mesmo tinha uma imagem da garota junto com os outros competidores, ele revirou os olhos ao ver a gravata da Sonserina, seus olhos eram cinzentos e seu cabelo era loiro com uma franja de lado cobrindo um pouco o olho direito.

\- O Que você disse? – Santana perguntou, o olhando interessado e ele apenas apontou para o quadro da garota, Santana andou até ele e parou ao seu lado, também olhando para o quadro – Campeã Tribruxo, deve ser um titulo bem importante fora de Hogwarts, eu acho – Comentou e ele apenas assentiu, voltando a limpar outros troféus, ele estava feliz, aquela foi a primeira conversa que teve com a garota que ele gostava, mas Finn sabia que fora dali, daquela sala de troféus a primeira coisa que ela faria quando estivesse com os amigos seria azará-lo.

Depois de um tempo o professor Zabini apareceu novamente dizendo que ele já poderia se liberado e assim Finn o fez, sem deixar de olhar para Santana que novamente estava em frente ao retrato da mãe.

.

.

Mandrágoras eram terríveis. Quinn tinha um ódio terrível daquelas criaturas barulhentas que lhe davam uma terrível dor de cabeça após as aulas de Herbologia. A Grifinória dividia a aula com a Lufa-Lufa e Quinn tinha uma pequena inveja da paciência de Brittany com aquelas criaturas horrorosas que eram as mandrágoras.

-Eu tenho certeza que se eu ver mais uma mandrágora eu vou ter um ataque – Quinn resmungou enquanto saia da sala de Herbologia apoiada em Finn que apenas ria da disposição da garota – Não ria de mim! Aqueles barulhos delas são irritantes – Comentou, emburrada.

-Hagrid estava comentando algo sobre montar hipogrifos hoje – Finn disse enquanto caminhava ao lado da loira, ele passava horas conversando com Hagrid sobre criaturas estranhas, Hagrid adorava o fato de alguém gostar de dragões tanto quando ele e por mais que Finn fosse péssimo com feitiços, ele era ótimo com essas coisas que Quinn nunca aprenderia.

-Eu espero ficar longe desse bicho – Quinn resmungou e Finn riu enquanto colocava seu braço ao redor dos ombros da loira.

-Eu quero ser o primeiro a montar! – Ela respondeu animadamente.

.

.

-Eu não vou montar nessa coisa! – Santana reclamou enquanto olhava de Hagrid para o hipogrifo ao longe que mexia na terra com a pata, o que fez Santana fazer uma careta desgostosa para o bicho.

-Não seja boba! Aaron não faz mal a ninguém – Hagrid retrucou enquanto dava um empurrão em Santana a fazendo cambalear a sua frente – Jogue a comida e faça uma reverencia – disse enquanto lhe dava um pedaço de carne, fazendo a garota ficar emburrada e olhar para o hipogrifo que se aproximou – Tente ser o mais respeitosa possível – Disse para a latina que sentiu os olhares de seus colegas fixos nela que respirou fundo, tentando ficar calma. Ela jogou o pedaço de carne para o animal que aceitou de bom grado e em seguida Santana fez a reverencia que fora retribuída. – Anda! Monta! – Hagrid animou, um sorriso bobo no rosto que fez Santana revirar os olhos mais uma vez.

Com a mão estendida ela andou até Aaron que a olhou atentamente, o que a fez parar e ficou aliviada quando o animal se aproximou, lhe permitindo montar, ela suspirou aliviada e olhou para Hagrid.

-Posso sair agora? – Perguntou esperançosamente, alguns dos seus colegas riram, Brittany parecia extremamente preocupada com a amiga. Hagrid andou sorrindo até ela e Santana pensou em quem havia o classificado como professor, ele parou ao lado de Aaron e lhe fez carinho na cabeça.

-Vai! – Disse, dando um tapa no animal, fazendo Santana gritar desesperada quando ele levantou voou e ela automaticamente se agarrou em Aaron que parecia voar cada vez mais alto, Santana sentia suas pernas tremerem e seu coração bater acelerado.

Depois de um tempo o medo foi passando e Santana riu levemente quando pode ver o castelo ao longe, e a floresta logo abaixo de si e riu levemente enquanto fechava os olhos e se arriscava em abrir os braços e sentir o vento bater contra seu cabelo, abriu os olhos e fez careta ao ver o tempo fechar rapidamente, ela estreitou os olhos quando viu alguma coisa se aproximando no céu, e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido ao ver que se tratava de um dementador.

Santana agarrou-se em Aaron que desviou assustador da criatura que seguia ambos rapidamente, outro aparecerá na sua frente e mais uma vez Aaron desviou, dessa vez finalmente entrando na floresta, Tentando desviar de uma arvore, Santana acabou caindo do animal, por sorte, não estava muito longe do chão e o dano mais grave que teve foi cair de bruços no chão, virou-se rapidamente apenas para ver o dementador logo acima dele, ao ser beijada pela criatura, tudo ficou frio e a garota teve diversos flashes de momentos terríveis que presenciou. Ela não conseguia mexer seu corpo e seus olhos pesaram e antes que pudesse perder a consciência escutou alguém gritar ao longe "_Expecto Patrono"_ e então tudo escureceu.


End file.
